


eternal slumber

by raccoonham



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonham/pseuds/raccoonham
Summary: wilbur can finally be at peace, be left to rest. nothing can bother him now, it was nice. it was his time.(lowercase intended)
Kudos: 2





	eternal slumber

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i wrote this kinda late at night while crying so im sorry if u see any spelling mistakes lmaooo. this isnt where or how he canonically died but i just thought it would be nicer if he could've died alone in a flower field.

a human body laid still, breath falling short. tears brimmed at the beings eyes, half lidded, lips parted just slightly. red and brown speckled across the smooth skin of his face, the thick crimson liquid spilling from pink, dried lips. brown, soft, curly hair laid gently against skin, a black beanie slowly starting to slide off the locks of hair, long, brown stained coat splayed out on the ground. in the middle, was a light gray shirt, a thick puddle of blood spilled from a deep wound directly to the heart. 

but, despite this being suffering as his life slipped away, he strangely felt at peace. 

he was surrounded by yellow flowers, rubbing against his clothes and skin from the soft breeze blowing through them, the noise of the earths whisper in his ears. the ground was soft, comfortable, moss, dirt and rocks welcomed him, claiming him. the sky was a light blue, fluffy white clouds spread across like a canvas, like the gods took a paintbrush and created these things especially for them, took their time to care for their children. there was no other noise but a soft tweet of a bird and the wind. 

life was beginning to slip away from this young male, eyelids growing heavier and breaths becoming shorter. he could've sworn he could hear his heartbeat begin to slow, letting him know he could rest, he could finally rest. 

wilbur was the name of this boy. he had a family back at home, or - what was left... of his home, his family. the boy felt sadness overtake him for a moment, thinking about how he was in this position, how he had been slain. the big bad wolf, wilbur soot... murdered, by his own father, then left here to die. he wouldn't have it any other way. he would hate to die by the hands of dream, or sapnap, any of them. 

the human was only in this position because he lost his mind, let go of reality and was corrupted, mother nature losing her hold on her precious son. he used the thing that hurt her most, on his own home and friends and - and family. mother nature was beginning to claim him once more, and he deserved it. 

but... his father was a different story, wilbur actually begged him to murder him, to let him sleep eternally. then he felt it, the blade of his own sword run through his chest, directly into his heart. it shocked him at first, the pain you're supposed to feel there but... he wasn't scared, he wanted this. 

he had enough, wilbur wanted to rest.


End file.
